True love in the side
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: ¿Has vivido lo suficiente? ¿Has hecho, realidad por lo menos uno de tus sueños locos? ¿Has amado hasta que duela? ¿No lo has hecho? ¿Entonces qué esperas…? Solo tiene veintitrés años, sin embargo ya se dio cuenta que la vida no es tan larga para todos, como creía.
1. Vivir para morir

No me pertenece KHR.

Quiero contarles dos cosas. La primera el domingo fui a misa, habían dos gemelos como de unos siete años, pues mi mente (¡No pervertida) comenzó a crear cosas que no debía. Ah, pero ellos fueron los culpables, porque parecían a cada rato que iban a dar besos boca a boca, y pues yo ahí era la inocente U.U

La segunda cosa, es que me vi Bajo la misma estrella, termine a moco tendido y mi madre consolándome lol Me deprimí tanto que me puse a escribir algo triste, y bueno ahora nace esta historia, donde nuestro Tsu-Tsu se nos va morir. (suspiros) espero que les guste.

* * *

-Tienes cáncer de pulmón.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuánto me queda?

-Tres meses, con suerte seis.

-Bueno. Todos tenemos que morirnos. –se rio con un humor negro.

El doctor lo miro con lastima, tan joven diría, lo mismo que siempre se dice. Tan bueno, es una lástima. ¿Lastima? Eso es lo que tienen siempre, lastima ¿Es el único sentimiento?

Veintitrés años, no habrá veinticuatro. ¿Has vivido lo suficiente? ¿Has hecho, realidad por lo menos uno de tus sueños locos? ¿Has amado hasta que duela? ¿No lo has hecho?

¿Entonces qué esperas…?

Se quedó solo en la habitación estéril, con un horrible blanco. El clima es tan cálido, afuera de esas cuatro paredes, miro a la ventana queriendo ser un ave y volar por el azul. Recorrer varios kilómetros y después llegar a una cumbre y poder gritar ¿Por qué, me tengo que morir?

Tsunayoshi Sawada con veintitrés años, no ha hecho su sueño más loco, no ha amado a nadie hasta que duela, no lo ha hecho. Sin embargo el destino destruyo su vida, y solo tiene tres meses o tal vez allá arriba se compadezcan y lo deje vivir unos tres más; para que sean seis.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, miro sus manos delgadas y pálidas, sonrió con amargura ¿Qué puede hacer, para aliviar ese dolor que hay dentro de su corazón? Se puso su ropa, todavía tenía que ir a trabajar, tenía que entregar un proyecto. Su jefe no sería feliz, si no lo entrega.

Se subió al taxi, mirando a las personas, gritos de ofertas hoy había un kilo de tomate a solo 20 yen. Llego al edificio de ventas polarizadas, le dio las gracias al señor barrigón, y le dijo que se cuidara. Subió por las escaleras porque su sádico jefe así se lo ordeno, saludo con una radiante sonrisa a los que se encontró, se robó unos chocolates de la secretaria del vicepresidente.

Llego a la gran puerta, no toco, entro y ahí encontró a su jefe con sombrero de ala como un gánster de los años cincuenta de Nueva York, acariciando la cabeza verde de su camaleón. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por la sombra de su sombrero, el olor del café flotaba en el aire, como si fuera el aromatizador de la oficina.

-Aquí esta Reborn.

-Dame-Tsuna, espero que todo este correcto. –no se molestó levantar la vista, es su mejor trabajador aunque nunca se lo diría en voz alta, porque es demasiado orgulloso para decir un alago.

-Por supuesto Reborn, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –le dijo.

-No seas arrogante Dame-Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi puso sobre la mesa la carpeta color naranja, y se dispuso a irse.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien.

-Quiero la verdad.

-Tengo cáncer y me voy a morir en tres meses ¡Sorpresa! ¿No es una perra la vida?

Hubo un silencio, el olor a café se penetraban en las fosas nasales de Tsunayoshi, el camaleón subió por el brazo de su dueño y se acomodó en el sombrero.

-Lo es.

Le sonrió, le quito el empaque de uno de los chocolates robados; disfruto el sabor del chocolate negro en su boca, en el centro un delicioso relleno líquido.

-¿Lo saben tus padres?

-No. Ni tienen que saberlo. –le dijo con tono aburrido. Sus padres eran unos padres fuera de los convencionales. Tal vez se puede decir especial, a los catorce años dejaron a su hijo con un extraño que ocupo el sitio de padres, mientras su propia sangre viaja por el mundo.

-¿Por qué no tomas unas vacaciones?

-¡Oh mi Dios! Los extraterrestres secuestraron a Reborn ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Alguien que llamen a los Hombres de Negro!

-No te hagas el comediante. Estoy hablando en serio, recuerdo que me dijiste cuando cumpliste quince que querías ser mochilero, viajar por el mundo con solo doscientos dólares y cuando se te acabara el dinero dormir en el parque con las palomas.

Tsunayoshi se rio, un sonido encantador que hizo cosquillas en el sistema auditivo de Reborn.

-Bien Reborn, están serian mis primeras vacaciones desde que me esclavizaste. –Esquivo el lápiz con punta puntiaguda que iba directo a su ojo derecho –.Bien, las tomare. Otra cosa Reborn no le digas a nadie sobre mi estado, creo que Gokudera se volvería loco y asesinaría a todos los médicos del mundo, no quiero que la sonrisa de Yamamoto se borre, no quiero que Hibari ni Mukuro me miren con lastima y no quiero que mi querida Chrome llore, ella ha sufrido mucho.

El hombre de patillas rizadas dio un bufido, tomando con una afirmación Tsuna le sonrió, se despidió con un movimiento lánguido; cerrando la puerta tras de él. No miro la mirada, de preocupación, ni el dolor que cruzo en las perlas de carbón del hombre que lo cuido desde los catorce años.

Llamo a una agencia de viajes, para reservar para su primer destino Pekín, siempre quiso conocer el _Templo del Cielo _una de las atracciones más importantes de China. Sonrió cuando le confirmaron su reserva, su línea de la vida con cada día que pase se hará más delgada, pero se asegura que antes de morir, llevar a la tumba bellos recuerdos de su nueva vida de _Indiana Jones._

Después de anunciar las vacaciones repentinas de Tsunayoshi, hubo muchas lágrimas, risas y encargos: alguna pequeña estatua de la Torre Eiffel, de la Gran Pirámide de Gizeh o algún diamante de contrabando de las amazonas.

-Así que Dame-Tsuna aquí nos despedimos, espero verte pronto.

-No te preocupes Reborn estas, invitado a mi entierro –dijo, con una risa amarga.

-Cállate, ya sabes quién sabe si te curas. Como dicen los idiotas no mueren.

-Gracias Reborn yo también te quiero.

-Toma. –le entrego un sobre blanco.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo cuando estés en el avión. Ahora me tengo que ir, los inútiles lo más seguro van a destruir algo si no los vigilo, más Skull. –mascullo lo último.

Se despidieron, con un adiós con la mano. Reborn miro la espalda pequeña, que siempre se miraba frágil partir ¿A quién molestara si Tsuna muere? ¿A quién le hará caldo de pollo, por ser un idiota que trabajar sin comer ni dormir? ¿Quién lo hará reír con los chistes malos? ¿Quién unirá a los bárbaros que tiene junta a él, como personas civilizadas?

¿Por qué él…?

Se sentó, junto a la ventana, escuchando el aviso que pronto estarán partiendo, cerró sus ojos por un momento y cuando los volvió abrir estaba rodeado de la inmensidad. Tomo el sobre que le dio Reborn, con cuidado lo abrió.

Había un cheque de quinientos dólares, y una carta que decía:

_Dame-Tsuna, no quiero que me llamen de algún país extraño diciéndome que moriste en una banca de un parque con palomas, utiliza ese dinero para pagar alojamiento. Come bien y báñate; hablo en serio báñate._

_Vive al máximo todo ese tiempo que te queda, fuma, embriágate, folla como conejo ya sabes cuál es el punto ¿cierto? ¡Maldición! Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, no quiero que creas que te doy esto por lastima._

_¡Joder! Sabes que esa mierda de lastima no va conmigo, solo quiero que seas feliz después de todo te he tenido junto a mi viéndote crecer, como una maldita sanguijuela pegada a mi yugular, Iemitsu me va gritar por no haberle contacto tu condición ¿Puedo perforar su frente? Es molesto ¿sabes?_

-No puedes Reborn, mamá lloraría.

_Solo no te enamores, no enamores a nadie, lo siento por escribir esto, pero es por bien tuyo y de la otra persona. Espero verte pronto, espero que me traigas granos de café de calidad._

_Con odio Reborn, el mejor del mundo._

-Yo también te odio Reborn. –dijo, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Empezó a caminar hacia la meta final, con pasos de bebe para poder disfrutar su ultimo ocaso.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. Encuentro

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Tsuna, subió con su mochila al hombro, hasta el último peldaño de las escaleras de piedra, hasta que se encontró con la arquitectura. Era como lo imagino, hermoso, no sabe si agradecer a su enfermedad que le permitió viajar donde siempre ha querido, lástima que las circunstancias se dieron así.

Se rio entre dientes ¿Desde cuándo empezó hacer así? ¡Oh, desde que sabe que se va morir en tres meses! Abrió la botella de agua de manantial, bebió un generoso trago, sintiendo el líquido fresco recorriendo su garganta seca. Desde que le descubrieron el cáncer, tiene que tomar una gran cantidad de medicina e inyectarse; era tan molesto, tan molesto ¿Acaso allá arriba le gusta verlo sufrir? No lo sabe, lo único que está seguro es del dolor que siente, muy adentro de sí mismo.

Se quedó viendo a los nativos, y algunos turistas caminando junto a él, sin mostrar interés en los demás, la gente puede ser tan egoísta, siempre pensando en ellas misma, lo dice por experiencia propia siempre ha sido una persona egoísta, y quiere terminar siendo esa persona egoísta. Por eso no les dijo a sus amigos que va morir, por eso no le dijo a sus padres para que la culpa de descuidar a su hijo, los consuma. Por eso le dijo a Reborn sobre su condición, para que sea el único que lo mire en su lecho de muerte. Solo quiere vivir un poco más.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones, sintiendo la brisa primaveral, no sentirá los vientos de otoño fríos, no escuchara las tonterías de sus amigos cuando estén ebrios para su cumpleaños. No sentirá la mano furtiva de Mukuro tocándole el culo, no sentirá el frió metal de las tonfas de Hibari, cuando secuestra a Hibird. Se rio en pensar en las travesuras de sus amigos, en las ventanas rotas por culpa de Yamamoto cuando juega en la oficina, no escuchara las coloridas blasfemias de Gokudera. Ya no podrá apaciguar el temperamento de su amigo de cabeza plateada.

Se mordió el labio, estaba pensando cosas tan deprimentes, todavía estaba vivo, todavía podía respirar, todavía podía escuchar sus voces. Todavía quería aferrarse a ellos. Tal vez en una vida pasada fue un maldito violador, ladrón y se suicidó; por esa razón el Karma le está pasando factura ahora en esa vida.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento revolvió su cabello castaño, cerró los ojos por la repentina irritación provocada por la ráfaga. Se peinó el cabello con sus dedos, apartando las hebras de su cara, delgados dedos, se deslizaron, como lo hizo una vez su madre cuando era un niño de jardín de niño.

Un fuerte golpe lo atrajo a realidad, las risitas indiscretas se escuchaban, sus ojos se movieron en búsqueda del origen del golpe. En el suelo había un hombre de cabello dorado, con un abrigo verde, pantalones color caqui, zapatillas deportivas; no pudo evitar que sus labios ricen hacia arriba, era divertido ver la escena del rubio siendo ayudado por un hombre de traje y lentes oscuros, seguro su guardaespaldas.

Se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo de su pantalón, iría a buscar un buen restaurante para llenar su estómago hambriento. Después iría en búsqueda de una nueva aventura, brincando por las gradas de piedra bajo, le dio una última mirada al rubio, pero no pudo ver su cara, cuando estuvo a punto otros dos hombres de traje lo cubrieron; solo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, después de todo no le interesaba conocer personas nuevas.

Entro en el mercado, atascado de tiendas de comidas, ropa y otros artículos. La gente pasaba arrastrando a otros, y otros como toreros esquivando a los demás, Tsuna mas de una vez fue golpeado por alguna persona que iba con apuros, una bicicleta sin frenos que casi lo arrolla, siguió caminando hasta que encontró una pequeña tienda que era llamada _Hóng lóng _.

Entro enseguida una chica de trenzas lo abordo, hablando en chino tradicional que no entendió nada. El hombre enfermo le sonrió, y le dijo en ingles que no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, la reacción de la chica, fue una cara llena de confusión; hasta que salió del interior de la cocina un hombre, con una trenza negra media noche, llevaba puesto un tang rojo y un pantalón blanco.

El hombre miro a Tsuna, con una sonrisa amable, desviando su mirada a su empleada.

-Wǒ huì dédào tā, wǒ jiǎo (yo lo atiendo, I-pin) –la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció detrás de la puerta donde había aparecido en hombre de trenza.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer? –le pregunto amablemente, mientras conducía al moreno a una de las mesas junto a la ventana.

Tsuna tarareo, feliz que alguien lo entendía. Se sentó augusto, luego le dio una mirada superficial al menú, pacientemente el propietario espero a que su cliente eligiera.

-Me gustaría _Siew Yhok_ y algo de _Zong, _por favor. –le dijo, sonriendo con amabilidad al propietario.

-En seguida se lo traigo. –le dijo el hombre.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es su nombre? Yo me llamo Tsunayoshi.

-Fong, me llamo Fong. –Tsuna sonrió al hombre, Fong solo alzo la ceja un cliente pidiendo el nombre solo por pedirlo era raro; pero no cuestiono nada más, se fue a la cocina a preparar lo pedido.

Tsuna se volteo a ver por la ventana, hasta que sus ojos cayeron en un hombre de cabello dorado, con abrigo verde y pantalón caqui. Era el mismo hombre que vio hace poco en el templo, apoyo su cara en el dorso de su mano, mirando al pobre hombre que desesperadamente trataba de negarse a comprar un clásicos cheongsam.

La anciana encorvada por los años, ignoraba la negación del hombre rubio de no querer comprar lo que tenía en sus manos en un mal chino, la anciano se limitó en seguir empujando el vestido. El rubio extranjero miraba a todas las direcciones en búsqueda de ayuda, algo que hizo reír entre dientes a Tsuna, esos ojos color marrón desesperado como un niño perdido en el supermercado le pareció lindo.

El hombre rubio pasos sus dedos por su cabello, furiosamente exasperado, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y saco su billetera.

-Aquí tienes. –Fong puso sobre la mesa, la comida que pidió Tsuna, el olor era agradable que hizo que su estómago retumbara de anticipación por sentir la mezcla de sabores.

-Gracias. –Tsuna dijo, mirando ojos oscuros del chino. En seguida quito la mirada del propietario y regreso su mirada donde estaba el rubio y la anciana, pero ya no estaban.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
